Black Dahlia
by DementedViper
Summary: Implied Slash Kirk/Bones Sulu/Chevok. Character Death. Angst. Rated for themes and languge in lyrics. People have their limits and sometimes they are broken. 'I wish i could have quit you, I wish I never missed you.' He was pathetic, even in death.


**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Star Trek or anything related, nor do I own the song.

**Warnings:** **Languge in the lyrics, carachter death, Angst, oh and metions of slash.**

**A/N:** This is part of a challenge I am doing with _LoveWithoutLimits. _We both put our iPods on shuffle and chose the first 5 songs it came up with. This is her song **Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead.**

**A/N2: Unbeta'd and my first trekkie fic**

_Italic - Lyrics_

* * *

**Hollywood Undead - Black Dahlia**

_I loved you,  
You made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate see?  
It saved me and  
These tears are deadly._

Tears blurred brown eyes as they were held back, it was not fair. So much effort, so much time. So much love, all thrown away for some...**развратничать** (whore). Nevertheless, it did not matter; he would get his revenge. No one was going to hurt him anymore, he was sick of it. They all thought he was naive and useless even if he was part of bridge. They would see that they were _**so **_wrong.

_  
You feel that? I rip back,  
Every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that! _

_It was my heart,  
It was my life,  
It was my start,  
It was your knife._

The once watery brown eyes looked down coldly at the red smudged on his hands. His head tilted before his eyes moved to the knife dripping crimson blood onto the one spotless metal floor of the Enterprise. He looked around at the once clean, white, and silver, room. The computer systems, the seats, the floor, the doors, everything was splattered with the ruby liquid, sparkling from the lights it covered. He caught his reflection in one of the remaining shiny surfaces, his face was splattered as well, drops under his eyes, like crimson tears. Snarling he wiped at them, smudging the red.

This strife it dies,  
This life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung  
This song for too long,  
And it's true I hurt too,  
Remember I loved you?

"I low'ed you!" he spat his eyes almost black with the rage, the man at his feet looked startled and upset, horrified as his eyes wondered to the red and the dead. First Officer Spock, Chief Communications Officer Uhura, Dr 'Bones' McCoy. The doctor lay in front of Captain James T. Kirk, where he had fallen attempting to save his best friend, the rumours speculated the two had been in a relationship.

_  
I've, lost it all,  
Fell today,  
It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
(Sorry)  
I'm sorry no_

I've, been abused,  
I feel so used,  
Because of you,  
I'm sorry oh  
(Sorry)  
I'm sorry no

The brown/black eyes filled with pain and sadness as they studied the now fallen man on the floor, he had begged but it meant _nothing_. He felt sorrow for what he had lost, but not for what he had done. People had limits. His was pushed by everyone on the Enterprise, but most of all by his beloved Hikaru.

_  
I wish I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you,  
And told you that I loved you,  
Every time I fucked you._

The future that we both drew,  
And all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you,  
The pain just grew and grew!

With one last look at his work, he sat in The Chair and watched as they carried on their course to earth's surface.

"Enterprise come in. Enterprise this is Starfleet Academy, Slow you decent!" he laid his head back on the chair and looked at the ceiling he smiled and closed his eyes. His body jerked as the old 21st century bullet entered his heart. He gasped and looked down before smiling and moving to the floor and lay beside his love, his heart. He was pathetic, even in death he could not give him up. "ENTERPRISE!"

_  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you,  
It never was enough and  
The world is what I gave to you._

* * *

So. Whats the virdict?


End file.
